bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusuke Shihōin
| name= Yusuke Shihōin | image= | kanji= 四楓院 幽助 | romanji= Shihōin Yūsuke | race = Shinigami | birthday = 18 February | age = Appears to be in his late-teens |gender= Male |height= 5'10" |weight= 64 Kgs |eyes= Blue |hair= Blond |blood type= B+ |unusual features= | affiliation = , , Shihōin Clan | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lieutenant of the 2nd DivisionHead of the Shihōin Clan | previous occupation = | team = Executive Militia | previous team = | partner = Saitō Hajime | previous partner = | base of operations = , | marital status = Single | relatives = | education =Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown }} Yusuke Shihōin (四楓院 幽助, Shihōin Yūsuke) is a who is the lieutenant of the , under Captain Saitō Hajime. He is also the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps in the . Personality At first glance Yusuke appears to be a mature, thoughtful and slightly stoic person. He is known to sometimes over-think things and as a result often draws wrong conclusions by seeing things that are not really there. As such he displays a slightly paranoid side to his personality, a side that he tries to vanquish but cannot. He has slight trust issues and finds it difficult to open up to a new person and is prone to making instantaneous opinions of people that make even more difficult for him to make new friends. At times he can be reclusive and detached from the rest of the world, lost in his own thoughts. This is mostly due to him having spent such great parts of his life on his own, lost in the memories of his dead parents. But despite his generally serious attitude, Yusuke does have a cheerful side to his personality, one that is very friendly and caring. In the company of friends he can be quite whimsical and goofy, letting go of the inhibitions that seem to hold him back in front of strangers. When he gets attached to someone and his level of comfort around them increases, he looses much of his paranoia and is not as neurotic as he can normally be. He really cares for people he befriends or admires and tries to help them. Having lost all of his family at a young age, he cares deeply for his friends and comrades. He will put the lives of his closest friends before his own, willing to put himself in harm's way to protect them. But whether he is serious or goofy, Yusuke is a very kind and generous person, well-mannered and polite. He acts as a source of support, encouragement and guidance to his friends, someone they can rely on to help deal with their problems. He has a very strong sense of duty and morals, and follows a code of honor that he has drawn up for himself. This code seems to change a lot as Yusuke keeps on making modifications to account for situations he had not originally thought he would have to face. A prime example of this is that though he originally vowed never to raise hands against a woman, he changes that when encounters a rouge female shinigami exploiting and torturing the inhabitants of a small settlement, defeating her to help the people she was mistreating. He is also very strong-willed and can not be easily swayed from a course of action once he has decided to do so. His not one to back down from a challenge and will put his all into any enterprise irrespective of how easy, hard, or insignificant the task may be. Appearance Despite his years Yusuke retains a youthful appearance, appearing to be in his early twenties or late teens. He is fair skinned, with a lithe, supple body and blue eyes and blond, spiked hair. He is rarely seen in a standard shinigami outfit and is mostly seen in one of two outfits based on the clothes worn by his father during his time in the Kidō Corps. The first consists of an orange and black short sleeved shirt, with the black parts extending from around the neck and shoulders to down the front and the sleeves colored black. Under the shirt he wears a half-sleeved body mesh. The shirt itself consists of a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a high necked black collar, orange pants, black sandals, and a black black bandanna with a metal forehead protector on it. Above his clothes he wears a variation of the standard captain's haori, wearing one that is red in color with a black flaming design at the bottom as well as a large pack on his back. At other times he is seen in a slightly less flamboyant outfit consisting of a short-sleeved body mesh with a full sleeved black shirt above it and black pants and sandals below. He has wears two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket over the shirt and the bandanna with the forehead protector on his head. Over all of this he wears a short-sleeved white haori, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges. During his years in the GOtei 13 he normally seen in a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform, with a short sleeved haori and the uniform of the Onmitsukidō worn below his Shihakushō. History Equipment Powers and Abilities Child Genius: : As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yusuke is one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in all of Soul-Society. He was trained by Suì-Fēng, herself a highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, and has been training in this form of combat from a very young age. It is a testament of his proficiency with Hakuda that he almost exclusively uses it as his choice of form of combat. He even uses his Zanpakutō's abilities to augment his hand-to-hand abilities, even though its powers have the potential to have devastating effects if used with Zanjutsu or Kidō. He can take on multiple opponents with ease and even held his own against Hattori Hanzō, a man considered by some to be the greatest threat to Soul Society's existence, using Hakuda. : : Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Agility: Master Strategist and Tactician: : : Stats Zanpakutō Tentō (天道, Divine Justice) is the name of Yusuke's Zanpakutō. Being a Constant-Release type, it is unknown what it looked like in its sealed state. Shikai: In its shikai state Tentō takes the form of two simple black kunais. It has been stated that his Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of the vast but uncontrollable amounts of spiritual energy that Yusuke constantly creates. Thus it means that it is a type of Zanpakutō that without proper control of his spiritual energy, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state. Shikai Special Ability: Tentō's special ability is that it allows Yusuke the ability to freely manipulate energy within him and in his vicinity. He can convert one type of energy into another, store it within his body, and release it upon command. He can also create objects from pure energy, or project it out in other forms. A highly potent and versatile ability, it does have its downsides, Yusuke suffers from headaches upon over usage of these powers due to the mental focus that is required to control and manipulate energy in the way that Tentō allows him to. Also, extensive use of these powers over a extended period of time starts depleting his own energy reserves. :*'Energy Shroud': Yusuke's most common usage of Tentō's powers is to surround himself in a yellow colored energy shroud that acts like a form of armor and also enhances his physical attributes. Upon donning an energy shroud the color of his eyes changes from blue to a more greenish hue and energy can be seen seen slowly dissipating off the shroud in the form of flickering flames. His strength in this form is greatly increased as he can draw upon the very energy in which he is enshrouded to supplement his own strength. :*'Energy Constructs': Yusuke can turn the energy around or within him, and materialize it into solid energy in various shapes and forms that can be used both defensively and offensively. He can craft tools, objects, weapons or other items out of pure energy. The constructs are limited by Yusuke's own creativity and their strength depends on the amount of energy Yusuke put into their construction. As such the strength of these constructs varies depending on the number created and the amount of energy at his disposal. :*'Projections': When en-cloaked in his Energy Shroud, Yusuke can create constructs in the shape of extra arms emerging from his body. He can make these arms appear from anywhere in his body on a small or large scale and use them from various purposes ranging from using them as grappling hooks to something as simple as landing multiple punches on a target. He is able to create several arms at once to launch attacks at several enemies, use them to pull enemies into an attack, and even create tiny ones around his finger. The arms also be used to increase his dexterity and maneuverability such as using then to provide extra support in a situation that would normally compromise his movements. Bankai: Yusuke's bankai is yet to be revealed but as he is a captain it can be assumed that he has achieved this form and has some level of proficiency with it. Bankai Special Ability: The abilities of his bankai is currently unknown. Quotes Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *The character's name is taken from the name of the lead character in the series YuYu Hakusho. *Yusuke's appearance is based on Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze from the series Naruto. Gallery 98ca965261adbfc4d3e6e2c46995dd85.png|Yusuke's unique haori. References Literature References Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Shihouin Clan